Polishing
by BuzzKill6411
Summary: After a long hunt and a tough battle, What is one to do other than plolish his blade? why? well to keep it clean!... obviously. It's not like there's any other reason... right?


**another small one shot. im sorry! I couldn't stop myself!**

Silence is a beautiful thing. It is very rare that such silence descends onto the town of Yharnam, so when it does the residents often sit back, relax and bathe in the calm.

'What are you doing?'

'polishing'

Naturally, not all people are inclined to respect such sweet, sweet silence.

A raised eyebrow and a slanted eye addressed the polisher.

'what do you mean _polishing?'_

A shrug.

'I'm polishing my axe. What of it?'

'Gas, you haven't polished that axe since you got it. Hell, Gherman had to replace the head with sommat that didn't _need_ polishing because the blade was rusting.'

The axe polisher stood briskly, a black coat fluttering around him and a white scarf blowing in the wind. A waste of a good coat if you tell me, always covered in blood each hunt. But Gascoigne managed to clean it each time it got dirty and it never got worse for wear. So each to their own. He stepped to the edge of the bridge the two were currently occupying and stared out and down to the sewers below, a keen nose sniffing, searching for a beast to hunt.

'so what about it? If I want to polish my axe, I'll polish my axe.'

'Does that Viola woman have something to do with it? The one you've been talking to recently?'

Squared shoulders and a grunt were the only reply. Grey eyes crinkled and a smirk formed through yellow cloth.

'that's why we stayed put tonight isn't it? Normally we'll run to the frontier and back a few times before the hunt is over. Not not this one. _The beasts are getting stronger_ you said _. Let's keep everyone in their homes safe_ you said _. Let the others deal with the frontier._ It's because of Viola! You were staying near her! You're too adorable for words!'

A hearty laugh boomed across the bridge; aged yet full of a vigour you can only find in the most youthful of souls. The still seated figure stretched out and patted the large shape he was leant against. He stroked the patchy, furred skin beneath gim as he hummed gently.

'honestly, that was the right choice though. If we weren't here when this boy got loose he would have done a lot more damage than just those two hunters. I think he was their friend, before he turned.'

He pulled his hand back, leaning against the arm of the beast again: yellow cloth blending into yellow skin.

'poor guy.'

Silence again. Though not the same as before. This silence was sad, tense.

'we did the right thing'

Yellow cloth shifted again to face the speaker.

'I know. I know. Of course we did. It's still sad though. Poor bastard. He must have been pushed pretty far to turn so quickly. _We_ barely had any warning. Let alone the unlucky sods next to him. But it's over now. He's not in pain any more. He didn't do any more damage, no more casualties. And we kept Viola safe. _Your_ Viola.'

Gascoigne sputtered incoherently for a moment, spinning to face his partner.

'she's not _my_ Viola, Henryk. She's just Viola. Just Viola'

'yeah. And I'm just a little old.'

Not even Gascoigne could stop himself laughing at that. Then when his booming laughter died down, he relaxed more and leant against the old railings of the bridge, a soft smile creeping onto his face.

'she kissed me.'

'really?'

'yeah. And told me to be safe. And that she liked it when my axe shined in the sun. She saw it on my wall. Got me to show it to her. Says it makes me look like a defender. Like one of those knights in shining armour. She looked really happy when I said I'd Polish it to make it'd shine more… You ever been kissed before henryk?'

Henryk looked up to the sky and sighed.

'yeah. It was a long time ago now.'

'its great isn't it. A kiss I mean.'

Henryk started to chuckle as Gascoigne talked.

'Gas.'

The man turned his head to look at his old partner.

'you're sick.'

The response was immediate. Black cloth whipped as the large man shifted into a fighting stance, his axe lengthened and he growled deeply.

'What do you mean sick? I've still got my wits about me. That you'll find out quick enough of you act on that accusation.'

Henryk laughed again. It was an odd laugh really, old and withered yet full of vibrancy and soft tones. His laugh didn't stop him from gripping his own weapon tighter in case his partner did in fact attack in a misjudged act of self preservation.

'lovesick Gas. You're lovesick!'

There was a moment of tension before the duo both relaxed. The axe returned to size and the hunter leaned back against the railings behind him.

'so what about it?'

'you've fallen for her, haven't you?'

There was a brief pause as the man stood in silence. Then a small shrug and another grunt.

'maybe I have.'

The older of the duo smiled softly and leaned his head back.

'so this is the end.'

He needed no clarification. Both men knew what he meant.

'I guess it is.'

The old hunter stretched, bones popping as lifted his arms above his head.

'it's been fun. But I guess it really is time for me to retire my badge too. I'm old.'

'you can say that again.'

The yellow clothed man stood slowly and stepped away from the downed beast beside him.

'let's go. The hunt is still on for tonight'

A black hat shook as the younger of the duo chuckled himself.

'no. This is enough for tonight. A final farewell. It was a long hunt but it's over now. The sun is rising. Look.'

And sure as day, the first flecks of sunlight peeked over the horizon. An end to the night, and to the hunt. Both men faced each other as the elder held out his hand.

'my place, clean up, then off to your Viola.'

'yeah. Off to my Viola.'

 **so that's me doone. please review if you enjoyed. I like hearing feedback.**


End file.
